oscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
63rd Academy Awards
The 63rd Academy Awards ceremony, organized by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS), took place on March 25, 1991, at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles. During the ceremony, Academy Awards (commonly referred to as the Oscars) were presented in 23 categories. The ceremony, which was televised in the United States on ABC, was produced by Gil Cates and directed by Jeff Margolis. Actor 'Billy Crystal' hosted for the second consecutive year. Three weeks earlier in a ceremony held at The Beverly Hilton in Beverly Hills, California on March 2, the Academy Awards for Technical Achievement were presented by host 'Geena Davis'. Nominees and Winners The nominees for the 64th Academy Awards were announced on February 23, 1991. The winners were announced during the awards ceremony on March 25, 1991. Best Picture Best Director Best Actor Best Actress Best Supporting Actor Best Supporting Actress Best Screenplay Written Directly for the Screen Best Screenplay Based on Material Previously Produced or Published Best Foreign Language Film Best Documentary Feature Best Documentary Short Best Live Action Short Best Animated Short Best Original Score Best Original Song Best Cinematography Best Art Direction Costume Design Best Makeup Best Film Editing Sound Best Sound Effects Editing Special Achievement Award * Total Recall — Eric Brevig, Rob Bottin, Tim McGovern, Alex Funke Honorary Awards * Sophia Loren * Myrna Loy Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award * David Brown * Richard D. Zanuck Gordon E. Sawyer Award * Stefan Kudelski SCIENTIFIC AND TECHNICAL AWARD * Eastman Kodak Company for the development of T-Grain technology and the introduction of EXR color negative films which utilize this technology. * Bruce Wilton and Carlos Icinkoff of Mechanical Concepts, Incorporated, for the development of the Mechanical Concepts Optical Printer Platform. * Engineering Department of Arnold & Richter for the continued design improvements of the Arriflex BL Camera System, culminating in the 35BL-4S model. * Fuji Photo Film Company, Limited for the development and introduction of the F-Series of color negative films covering the range of film speeds from EI 64 to EI 500. * Manfred G. Michelson of Technical Film Systems, Incorporated, for the design and development of the first sprocket-driven film transport system for color print film processors which permits transport speeds in excess of 600 feet per minute. * John W. Lang, Walter Hrastnik and Charles J. Watson of Bell and Howell Company for the development and manufacture of a modular continuous contact motion picture film printer. * William L. Blowers of Belco Associates, Incorporated and Thomas F. Denove for the development and manufacture of the Belco/Denove Cinemeter. This digital/analog exposure meter was specifically and uniquely designed for the cinematographer. * Iain Neil for optical design; TAKUO MIYAGISHIMA for the mechanical design; and Panavision, Incorporated for the concept and development of the Primo Series of spherical prime lenses for 35mm cinematography. * Christopher S. Gilman and Harvey Hubert, Jr. of the Diligent Dwarves Effects Lab for the development of the Actor Climate System, consisting of heat-transferring undergarments. * Jim Graves of J&G Enterprises for the development of the Cool Suit System, consisting of heat-transferring undergarments. * Bengt O. Orhall, Kenneth Lund, Bjorn Selin and Kjelll Hogberg of AB Film-Teknik for the development and manufacture of the Mark IV film subtitling processor, which has increased the speed, simplified the operation and improved the quality of subtitling. * Richard Mula and Pete Romano of HydroImage, Incorporated, for the development of the SeaPar 1200 watt HMI Underwater Lamp. * Dedo Weigert of Dedo Weigert Film GmbH for the development of the Dedolight, a miniature low-voltage tungsten-halogen lighting fixture. * Dr. Fred Kolb, Jr. and Paul Preo for the concept and development of a 35mm projection test film. * Peter Baldwin the design; Dr. Paul Kiankhody and the Lightmaker Company for the development of the Lightmaker AC/DC HMI Ballast. * All-Union Cinema and Photo Research Institute (NIKFI) for continuously improving and providing 3-D presentations to Soviet motion picture audiences for the last 25 years. MEDAL OF COMMENDATION * Roderick T. Ryan in appreciation for outstanding service and dedication in upholding the high standards of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. * Don Trumbull in appreciation for outstanding service and dedication in upholding the high standards of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. * Geoffrey H. Williamson in appreciation for outstanding service and dedication in upholding the high standards of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Category:Oscars by year